This Is War
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Shikamaru vendo a 4º guerra ninja antes e depois da batalha.  Afinal, é sua primeira guerra. E existe uma diferença entre a teoria e a pratica.   Eu fiz baseada na musica, This Is War, do 30 Seconds To Mars


[Song Fic]This Is War

Autora: ShikaTaty

Classificação: livre

Gênero: Drama

Sinopse: Shikamaru vendo a 4º guerra ninja antes e depois da batalha.

Afinal, é sua primeira guerra. E existe uma diferença entre a teoria e a pratica.

Eu fiz baseada na musica, This Is War, do 30 Seconds To Mars, mas não ta muito coerente com a fic.

Perdoem os erros, eu tô MUITO enferrujada pra escrever.

**Um aviso para as pessoas****  
><strong>**O Bem e o Mal******

**This Is War******

**Para o Soldado****  
><strong>**A Civil****  
><strong>**O Mártir****  
><strong>**A Vítima******

**Isto é Guerra**

Eu sabia que a vida de um shinobi era de altos e baixos.

Sabia que lutar era a luta do bem contra o mal.

Você luta por um ideal, e aquele que não esta a favor do seu ideal é considerado inimigo.

Lutamos para proteger nossos amigos, família, vila e aqueles que se tornarão nossos amigos e familiares futuramente, aqueles que herdaram o solo de nossa vila.

Lutamos para o bem triunfar. Para a paz reinar.

**É o momento da verdade e o momento de mentir****  
><strong>**O momento de viver e, no momento de morrer****  
><strong>**O momento de luta, o momento de lutar****  
><strong>**Para lutar, lutar, lutar**

Estou presenciando uma união entre povos que jamais foi imaginada.

Vendo pessoas que descansavam no sono eterno sendo usadas como armas.

É um jogo de verdades e mentiras na minha mente.

Nunca pensei que veria isso nem no meu pior pesadelo.

Sentimentos tendo que ser deixados de lado para lutar.

Se não lutarmos contra nossos sentimentos seremos mortos.

**Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**Desde o último para o primeiro**

******Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo**

Para todos os lados que olho, vejo pessoas dispostas a dar sua vida para lutar por um único ideal;

Trazer a paz a todos os cantos da terra.

Queremos um novo mundo shinobi.

Queremos mostrar que isso é possível.

Do mais velho ao mais novo.

**Um aviso para o profeta****  
><strong>**O mentiroso****  
><strong>**O honesto******

**Isto é Guerra****  
><strong>

Penso em Naruto.

Como ele irá lidar com esse novo momento.

Penso se ele conseguirá lidar com seus sentimentos vendo tantos de nossos mais preciosos amigos correndo perigo.

Penso até em Sasuke.

De que lado ele estará desta vez.

Não iria me assustar se o visse ao lado deste inimigo misterioso que consegue usar os mortos de uma maneira tão repugnante.

Penso em Gaara.

Tão jovem e tão seguro da sua posição de líder.

Admiro sua busca incansável de mostrar que podemos mudar o mundo.

**Para o líder****  
><strong>**O pária****  
><strong>**A vítima****  
><strong>**O messias******

**Esta é uma guerra**

Penso no Kakashi-san.

Graças a Kami nos temos um shinobi como ele representando Konoha.

Não que eu esteja desmerecendo os demais e até eu mesmo.

Mas ele é diferente. Ele já vivenciou uma guerra antes.

Penso até em Ino.

Como eu gostaria que ela tomasse uma postura, mas séria com a situação que todos nos vivemos.

Ela é uma kunoichi que representa uma nação. É hora de fazer sua parte em pró daqueles que protegemos.

Penso na nos civis que ficaram em suas vilas rezando para que seus entes queridos voltem pra casa vivos.

Minha mãe... Ela se faz de durona, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

Ver marido e filho marchando para um campo de batalha deve ser tão doloroso quanto para nós que a deixamos lá. Sozinha.

Volto a pensar em Naruto.

Eu mesmo posso vir a fraquejar nesta guerra.

Mas ele não.

Não é o jeito ninja.

É. Estamos em guerra.

**O momento da verdade e o momento de mentir****  
><strong>**O momento de viver e, no momento de morrer****  
><strong>**O momento de luta, o momento de lutar,****  
><strong>**Para lutar, lutar, lutar******

**Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**Desde o último para o primeiro******

**Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo******

  
>Estamos na linha de frente do pelotão.<p>

Ao meu lado as duas pessoas das quais eu mataria ou morreria se fosse preciso para proteger.

Meu melhor amigo e a mulher que amo.

Não estamos no momento de fingir ou esconder mais nada.

É hora de lutar para que possamos viver em paz.

Todas as nações como uma só.

Só assim os sonhos que almejamos se tornarão realidade.

Meus neurônios estão a mil por hora para fazer o certo.

Erros são imperdoáveis.

Não importa quantos terei que derrubar.

Não quero deixar escapar a chance de um mundo melhor pra mim e para aqueles que amo.

**Eu acredito na luz****  
><strong>**Levante suas mãos para o céu****  
><strong>**Luta é feito****  
><strong>**A guerra está ganha****  
><strong>**Levante as mãos para o sol****  
><strong>**Em direção ao sol****  
><strong>**Em direção ao sol****  
><strong>**Em direção ao sol****  
><strong>**A guerra está ganha******

**Lute, lute, lute, lute, lute!****(Coro) ****  
><strong>

Os pelotões já foram separados.

Ouço barulhos de bombas e gritos por todos os lados.

Já se passaram algumas horas.

Gaara nos informou que o grupo de Kankuro derrotou um grupo liderado por Sasori e Deidara.

Vejo que essa noticia fez brotar um sorriso no rosto dela.

O sorriso que sempre me enche de esperança.

Não importa quantos temos que enfrentar.

Se ao final de tudo eu verei este sorriso iluminando tudo ao meu redor, só me resta caminhar em direção da vitória.

**Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**Desde o último para o primeiro******

**Para a direita****  
><strong>**Para a esquerda****  
><strong>**Nós vamos lutar até a morte****  
><strong>**Para The Edge of the Earth****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo******

**É um admirável mundo novo****  
><strong>**É um admirável mundo novo******

**Um Admirável Mundo Novo****  
><strong>**A guerra é ganha,****  
><strong>**A guerra é ganha,****  
><strong>**Um Admirável Mundo Novo****  
><strong>

Finalmente chegamos próximos ao inimigo.

Gaara esta no topo da montanha lutando com um homem misterioso.

Com isso a responsabilidade de comandar o pelotão é minha.

Milhares de idéias vêm em minha mente.

Homens estranhos estão brotando do chão e tudo que ela faz é varre los como folhas.

Distribuo os soldados. Chouji me dá total cobertura.

Estamos levando uma certa vantagem.

Quando eu menos esperava vejo o que meus olhos jamais pensaram em ver.

Aquele que sempre me protegeu, que me ensinou tudo que sei, que me deixou de herança a vontade de lutar para proteger aqueles que amamos, ataca ela pelas costas, com a mesma adaga- kunai que ele me ensinou a usar, fazendo o sangue contrastar com aquela pele dourada.

Ela foi caindo aos poucos. Parecia câmera lenta.

Tentou se manter de pé com seu leque mas ele o chutou para longe.

Quando finalmente estava tombada em meio ao próprio sangue, seu ultimo gesto antes de adormecer, foi um pequeno sorriso para mim. Como estivesse se despedindo.

Aquilo foi o pior ataque que eu havia sofrido.

Corri até eles sem me importar com tudo e todos ao meu redor.

Meus olhos não acreditavam o que estavam vendo.

E como eu vou conseguir lutar para um novo amanhã, se neste amanhã ela não estará mais sorrindo pra mim?

**Eu acredito em nada, não o fim e não o início****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, nem na terra e nem as estrelas****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, nem o dia e não no escuro****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, mas a batida dos nossos corações****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, até que 100 sóis parte****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, nem em Satanás, e não em Deus****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, nem em paz e não na guerra****  
><strong>**Eu acredito em nada, mas a verdade de quem somos**

Não quero mais pensar em nada.

Não me importa mais como será o futuro se ela não sobreviver.

Minha mente esta no mais absoluto escuro.

Agora sou eu contra o meu querido sensei.

Não quero que ninguém interfira.

Não peço ajuda de nenhum Deus.

Minhas crenças estão submersas ao sangue da guerra.

É muito filosófico falar de guerra, até você ver o sangue de quem ama espalhado no chão.

Meus sentimentos de agora não respeitam o meu pensamento anterior sobre o que é uma guerra.

Tenho que lidar com a realidade.

Não quero saber de mais nada.

Chega de pensar.

Preciso acabar logo com isso e te levar deste inferno.

Fim.

Apedrejamento por favor. 


End file.
